Why Kovu wasn't going to be in The Lion Guard
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Kovu headed towards Disney studios once he heard about the new TLK movie, but came in for a shock when he met the new cast starring in The Lion Guard. Kicked out of the studio and onto the curb, he found the other characters taken out and gets to hear their confessions for not being in it. Warning: contains major spoilers from The Lion Guard.


**Just a short, descriptive story I thought to explain why Kovu and the others aren't going to be in the Lion Guard.**

 **Warning: this does contain major spoilers from The Lion Guard. Also minor movie, Disney and character bashing and beloved Lion King characters acting a bit OOC. Discretion is advised while reading. You have been warned.**

 **I don't own the Lion King or the Lion Guard. All rights go to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

A chocolate brown lion with a darker mane and emerald eyes yelled in surprise and shock as he shot forward through the air and landed with a thud on the sidewalk outside the studio. His head suddenly whipped back towards the gate that shuts close and to the man yelling at him.

"Beat it, Kovu. The script says that you're not in this movies, so please stay off the studio lot and scram," the man yelled before walking away. Kovu snorted and got back up to his feet and brushed away any signs of dirt on himself.

"Sheesh, what's his problem. If it's not like the Lion King 1 1/2 and it's after the Lion King 2, then why am I not in it? I mean I know Kiara's in it, sure, but what about me," he wondered out loud. He suddenly froze when he heard someone cough from beside him. His head whipped to the side towards a honey-colored lioness with red eyes staring back at him. The lioness's paw raised up and waved while she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey Kovu," she said quietly. Kovu's eyes widened and his mouth dropped before he propped it back up again.

"K-Kiara," he asked. He immediately straightened up and sat right next to her on the sidewalk curb. "What happened? I thought we're supposed to be in this movie." Kiara shrugged and shook her head.

"I thought that too, but apparently they only wanted my younger, cub self in the Lion Guard. But heck, they dulled down her colors a bit and I can't even tell if she's related to my parents or not anymore," Kiara admitted. Kovu shook his head in disbelief.

"But what about your parents. Are they in it too?" Another cough came from his other side and his head swung back to see a golden lion with a red mane and red eyes along with a lioness with cream colored fur and teal eyes. Simba and Nala.

"Apparently yes, but they wanted our original, first movie colors, so they kicked us out and took some differently sculpted, look-alike's of our original, first movie selves and placed them in," Simba explained. Nala nodded.

"And now we know how hand-drawn animation is clearly superior in style and flow against computer-animation. I mean for real, I feel as if they're dishonoring the original beauty and majesty of the original movie. That may just be my opinion though 'cause I went to see the Broadway show of our movie and I thought it was fabulous. The music, the feeling, the drama, it was completely spectacular and made the name of the Lion King proud," Nala added.

"I saw that too. I loved it. Even altered in minor bits from the original movie it was pure brilliance," Kiara added.

"Well, they did add in parts from the original script in there, like 'The Endless Night' and 'The Madness of King Scar'," Nala explained. She shivered before continuing, "This is just my opinion, but the 'Madness of King Scar' part might have been a bit too dramatic for my taste."

"Of course it is. Imagine what would have happened if that really did happen in the original movie. I bet dad would had fought way harder and angrier if you told him that had happened to you," Kiara replied. Simba nodded seriously. Kovu just looked back and forth between the three before shaking his head in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's this about? Is this some sort of deleted scene that I don't know about," he asked. The three nodded in reply. Kiara then leaned in and started whispering into his ear. He listened attentively, but then his eyelids widened and one of his bottom eyelids started twitching. "Well... that's... that's a very good thing that didn't happen."

"Indeed," Nala replied.

"Agreed," Simba said.

"Totally," Kiara said.

"Right. So... can I please get a little more info about this new movie," he asked. Hew froze up again and flinched. His head swiveled around and he almost reeled back in shock when he saw who it was. Vitani, Nuka, and Zira.

"Apparently they've rewritten the universe to make it so we never existed. No Outsiders, no war between the two. No love story between you and Kiara that unites the pride in the end. No fun for us guys," Vitani replied. Zira and Nuka rubbed the necks sorely.

"Yeah, but even though our scenes weren't real, we're still feeling the pain of the falling and the logs after all these years," Nuka complained.

"So, you guys get kicked out by security too," Zira asked. Four heads nodded in agreement. "Ooh, tough luck for the Lion King characters these days."

"Pfft, tell me about it," Kiara replied.

"Well, I heard Mufasa came back into the movie. True he isn't alive in the film and they've altered his appearance to fit into the movie, but they still have his original voice actor doing him," Nuka said.

"Well that's good. They're still keeping somewhat true to the originality of the Lion King," Simba said.

"Yeah. They also did some history backstory about Scar. Apparently he's now being used as an example of who this Kion is trying not to be like," Nuka continued.

"Kion? Who's Kion," Kovu asked. Instantly, six pairs of eyes stared straight at him.

"You don't know who Kion is? Dude, he'd the whole reason the movie and series came out," Vitani said. Kovu only cocked his head and stared at her.

"He's my younger brother and the leader of the Lion Guard. Also he's the main character of the film and the series. You can tell he's way different since he's got this mark, this 'cutie mark' almost on his shoulder and this 'Roar of the Elders' like some sort of super power," Kiara explained.

"'Cutie mark'? What are there unicorns and pegasuses in the movie too," he asked sarcastically. Kiara shook her head.

"No, and by the way, it's 'pegasai'," she replied.

"What is?"

"The plural of pegasuses."

"Who cares!? What's important is that we know why Kion is so important that he gets his own movie and kicks us all out," Kovu said.

"Well, apparently Disney wanted to make a movie continuation of an old classic and make it kid-friendly to watch," Zira replied.

"Well then what is this term, this 'Lion Guard'? Just what exactly is that," Kovu asked.

"Apparently the second born of Pride Rock's rulers gets placed in charge of protecting the Pridelands and the Circle of Life. They assemble this team known as the Lion Guard, featuring the Pridelands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. Now Kion assembles this team and he saves Kiara's younger self from an attack by the recently re-discovered hyenas in the Outlands," Simba explained Kovu shook his head in surprise.

"What? The Outlands? B-but... but that's where we live," he protested.

"Different Lion King 2 universe. None of Scar's followers, none of the Romeo and Juliet part, just... no Outlanders," Zira explained. Nala took out her smartphone and began typing on it before handing it to Kovu, Kiara, Nuka and Vitani to see.

"There's a trailer here. You might get some better understanding from it," she said.

* * *

Several trailer videos later...

Kovu was flabbergasted, Vitani and Nuka were stunned silent with their eyes looking to fall right out of their heads, and Kiara was right on the verge of puking her guts out. Simba and Nala's faces were bright red and they had sheepish expressions on their faces while Zira was glaring angrily at them while rubbing Nuka, Vitani and Kovu's backs in a comforting, calming way.

Finally Kiara swallowed the bile in her throat down and panted for a few seconds before glaring disgustedly at her parents. "So... when they sang _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_...you guys...,"

"Yep," Simba replied.

"So... even if Scar did succeed in killing you, me and Kion would still be hear."

"Yep."

Kiara stared at them with mixture of shock and utter disgust, before her expression twisted into an angry one. "Ewwww! Gross! That's... that's just disgusting. What the heck were you thinking?! No, tell me! What was going through your heads that made you think that it was okay to do that in a film beloved by children everywhere? Huh!? What were you thinking," she yelled.

"Hey, no one actually did 'see' anything. Not everyone thought those sort of things. Plus the song was distracting," Simba replied. Kiara only narrowed her eyes deeper.

"Yeah but... it is still in front of the kids. Sure it might have been an awesome song, but at least when Kovu and I did ours, we were way more discrete and didn't do anything remotely like that. Seriously, you guys ruined the entire movie and screwed up every kids' brains," she retorted.

"Technically, Mufasa's death scene into the stampede might have already done that already," Zira piped up. Nuka glared daggers at her.

"Oh... and like that deleted scene for my original death wasn't screwy enough to add in," he replied.

"Not to mention _your_ original death scene, mother," Vitani added. Zira glared right back at them, but then sighed in defeat.

"Yeah yeah. Disney really knows how to mess with people and kids brains," she replied.

"Yeah, but Mufasa's death wasn't the only traumatic Disney death in history. Remember Bambi's mother," Kovu said. Silence came in-between all of them. None of them spoke as each of them could faintly hear a gunshot over a snow-covered, winter field in their minds.

"That... that was heart breaking," Kiara said after a moment. Everyone else nodded.

"Why does Disney have to kill the kids' parents off? For a plot twist? And at what cost? Messing up children's brains," Vitani muttered.

"Yep," everyone agreed.

"Did that with Frozen too. They copied off of us. Two siblings, they lose their parents, the heir runs away and sings a song about letting it go and living with no worries, things deteriorate back home, heir comes back and then fights an evil royal. Though at least no one was too attached to their parents though," Vitani continued.

"Well... enough of this Frozen movie fever for now. Let's get back on track with the Lion Guard. What are we going to do now that we've been kicked to the curb, so to speak? Literally," Vitani said, motioning with her claw at herself, her brothers and their mother, all sitting down on the curb. Kiara handed her mother back her smartphone, but she still was annoyed and, admittedly, quite humiliated at them for the ugly truth that had just been uncovered. Nala took it back and went back into the search engine again.

"Yeah... if you guys aren't going to be in the universe, then... who's going to be the next king when I step up to rule," Kiara asked. Kovu gave her sympathetic glances and rubbed his head against hers in a comforting motion.

"Yeah. Why did Disney have to take such a good realistic, emotional and deep movies and transfer it into something that seams to tarnish the Lion King legacy? Huh? Why isn't there any explanation for that," Nuka asked. Suddenly, everyone's fur stood on end as Nala then exclaimed a loud "aha!"

"Aha what? Geez mom, think you could've said that any louder," Kiara asked while trying to smooth down her fur.

"She has a point dear," Simba added. Nala just held out her smartphone for all to see. Everyone crowded around the tiny screen and read the print. The title screamed at them. 'Lion King 2 characters appearing in the Lion Guard series!' Instantly, everyone broke into loud cheering. Nuka and Vitani high-fived each other, Kiara kissed Kovu, discretely, on the cheek and vice versa and even Zira hugged Nala and Simba. Although, as soon as she realized it and her reputation and role as their antagonist on the second movie, she quickly separated from them.(It's nothing personal, just the way things are. No real actually hatred in reality.)

"Man, those sneaky Disney writers. They had us really going for a sec', huh," Nuka exclaimed.

"Yeah. But you can't keep some good characters and opportunities down and in the darkness for long," Kiara added.

"Mm hmm. Hey, here's an idea. How about we get some coffee to celebrate. I know a great shop just down the corner," Zira suggested. All of them cheered in agreement before heading down along the street, each discussing what kind of coffee and/or pastry they were going to get.

Perhaps the future of The Lion King legacy did look so bright after all.

* * *

 **For those out there who want to know more about Kovu and the others appearing in the Lion Guard series, I tried to paste the link to the website with the info, but it didn't work and I'm afraid you'll just have to look it up online. Sorry about that. :P**

 **Sorry if some certain parts of this chapter was offensive to any of you, but I just decided to get out some of he stress placed on the Lion King community about this entire thing that's happening. It's nothing personal, I did watch the Lion Guard and I liked it for the most part, but I feel as if the new animation used and the new canon characters sort of shattered the level of comfort we already had with the Lion King 2 already.**

 **I can't tell you how happy I was to find out that some of the Lion King 2 characters are going to be in the Lion Guard series, I thought Disney wouldn't waste such awesome and beloved characters and not take up the opportunity to place them in. I suppose the only thing I should worry about is that the website said they were also adding in Scar's descendants, so I'm curious and nervous of how it's going to play into this time and place. I know we're not absolutely sure what the Outlander cubs' relation to Scar are, but, heck, we may even find out the true relations and story of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu from this series, a mystery we've been trying to figure out for years.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. For those out there who are Lion King 2 Simba's Pride fans, yet still support a bit of the Lion Guard movie, I'm standing with you guys. I'd appreciate it if you review and leave in your opinion about the subject at hand, er paw. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you again next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
